Situations
by punklovesrock
Summary: Meet Danny Phantom/Fenton. He is an average ghost-butt kicking superhero that's part ghost himself. Now meet Lumina, a full ghost, she died tragically, who will eventually become a BIG part of young Danny's life. Please read it, it's my first fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I **don't** own Danny Phantom. Moonica and Gothica don't belong to me either. Only Lumina, Steve, Alexander and this story plot.

Summary: Danny is part ghost and part human, he's always been able to beat the ghosts that terrorize the town. But can he beat this one?

Couple(s): Danny/Lumina, Moonica/Steve, Gothica/Alexander, hints of: Moonica/Danny, Gothica/Danny

OC(s): Lumina, Gothica, and Moonica. Steve and Alexander.

**Begin**

It was a Saturday night, it was cold outside. Inside Danny was warm and comfortable. That is until his breath became cold and he could see it.

"Ugh. Great." He didn't like going ghost much anymore. It had been two years since he had become half ghost.

"Going ghost!" His hair turned white and his eyes began glowing green. He followed his instinct to the school.

"What the hell?" He looked around the school building. No one's here. Yet again he could see his breath. He turned around.

A girl.

About his age.

Floating in mid air.

She _had_ to be a ghost.

"Who are you?" Danny asked. The girls eyes widen and she was gone in an instant. Danny followed her. _'She's fast. But where the hell is she going?!'_ He thought. The girl kept flying, her hair flying behind her.

She seemed to run out of energy and ran into a wall. She then fainted. Danny became distracted and ran into the wall too, but he didn't faint.

"Ow...hey lady what was that-oh yeah she fainted..." Danny shook his head. _'What should I do? I can't just leave her here.'_

He sighed and lifted her up, carrying her bridal-style. _'I'll tell Jazz what happened she'll know what to do...'_ He flew to his house and through the window on Jazz's room.

"Jazz! I need help!" Jazz stared at him, surprised. "Danny...I always thought if you brought girls home you'd bring them through the front door and they'd be conscious." She giggled. Danny glared at her.

"Shut up, she's a ghost I was trying to kick out of our school but she ran away, then she hit a wall and fainted." Danny explained. Jazz shook her head. "Okay, and you came to MY room why?" Danny groaned.

"I need your help, what should I do?" Danny asked, trying to smile. Jazz starred at him. She smiled. "Okay, she can stay here for the night, but if I die I blame you!" Danny could hear the panic in her voice.

"Nothing could possibly happen Jazz." He reassured her. Danny lay the girl on the bed. He they slipped into his room without a sound. As soon as he entered his room he turned back into a human. Danny was so tired, so he just went to sleep.

**The Next Morning**

"DANNY!" Jazz yelled. Danny jolted up and ran to Jazz's room. "What happened?!" He asked, panicked.

"The girls not here!" Danny sighed. "Oh, I thought something worse had happened." He was relieved. Jazz looked at him like he had a million heads.

"What are you talking about?!" She glared at him. "This IS bad!" She told him to go look for her. Danny sighed. "Okay, what ever..." He called Sam and Tucker. They agreed to come along.

He waited thirty minutes for them. Sam showed up first, and then Tucker. They all ate breakfast and left the house to look for the ghost girl.

**End**

_Review please I'd really appreciate it! Tell me what you like and what you don't, if I should add more detail or if I have spelling errors. :) Thanks for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I **don't** own Danny Phantom. Moonica and Gothica don't belong to me either. Only Lumina, Steve, Alexander and this story plot.

Summary: Danny is part ghost and part human, he's always been able to beat the ghosts that terrorize the town. But can he beat this one?

Couple(s): Danny/Lumina, Moonica/Steve, Gothica/Alexander, hints of: Moonica/Danny, Gothica/Danny

OC(s): Lumina, Gothica, and Moonica. Steve and Alexander.

**Oh My EDWARD it's Chapter 2! Enjoy**

**Begin(Danny's P.O.V)**

As we stepped into the school we noticed it had a spooky out-of-this-world look to it. Tucker shivered. A chill went down my spine and Sam looked almost happy it was spooky looking.

"D-Danny...is it safe?" Tucker was scared. I sighed. "I don't know Tucker." I stepped in and they followed. As soon as I walked in my breath turned blue.

She was here. I knew. An eerie scream was heard and something ran into me.

"O-Owwww..." I didn't know what it was and I really d-oh it was the ghost girl. Wait, the ghost girl! Tucker stared at me.

Sam glared at her. "Stupid girl..." She mumbled. What's up with Sam?

"Dude, there's a chick on you." He said, chuckling. I stared at him. "Tucker, this is the ghost girl." Sam and Tucker backed away. "Really?!" I nodded.

I looked down at the girl, what was up with her? "Hey, lady, you okay?" She shivered. "Hey! Are you okay?!" I got up slowly.

"Danny! Sam! Tucker! What are you kids doing here?! There are ghosts here!" Oh no Mom and Dad musta scared her. She flinched and flew away. I stayed human. I wanted to chase after her, but then my parents would have found out.

Tucker and Sam distracted them and a flew after her. "Hey Lady! Stop!" I grabbed her foot and pulled her down. We where then face-to-face. She had bright blue eyes, long black hair, and a pale completion.

"Why are you here?" I asked, suddenly calm. She looked as if she was afraid. She turned her head the other way.

"I'm lonely...school has a lot of kids, I thought someone might notice me, but then the ghost hunters found me." She said, in a panicked, low voice.

I chuckled. "Yeah my parents are scary." Her eyes widened and she turned to me. "Your parents?!" She yelled. I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm Danny Fenton, half-ghost." I smiled and stuck out my hand. She hesitated but then figured I was trust worthy. She half-smiled and shook my hand. "Lumina, pleasure...I guess.." I guess that was nice.

"But you have to go back to the ghost world." I said. She stared at me. "No." She flew into the air and away from the school, I followed. She flew into Jazz's bedroom.

**Hold On(Lumina's P.O.V)**

"Jazz!" Danny yelled when I flew into his sister's bedroom. She was smart, she'd know what I should do. I landed carefully and she stared at me.

"You're that girl from last night." She said calmly. I nodded. My eyes obviously had a plea for help, because she knew that I needed it.

"I need help, how do I get your brother off my back, he wants me to go to the ghost world." I explained. She smiled kindly.

"I'd love to help."

**End**

_Okay, finished. Review, I love ending suspensively. It's so awesome. So tell me what you think. :)_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I **don't** own Danny Phantom. Moonica and Gothica don't belong to me either. Only Lumina, Steve, Alexander and this story plot.

Summary: Danny is part ghost and part human, he's always been able to beat the ghosts that terrorize the town. But can he beat this one?

Couple(s): Danny/Lumina, Moonica/Steve, Gothica/Alexander, hints of: Moonica/Danny, Gothica/Danny

OC(s): Lumina, Gothica, and Moonica. Steve and Alexander.

**Oh My EDWARD. Here comes Chapter 3! Enjoy**

**Begin(Lumina's P.O.V)**

I smiled. Thank you so much Jazz! I would have hugged her, but that could have been bad.

"Okay , can you touch humans, yeah, right?" I nodded. Jazz smiled, or smirked, I guess and whispered the plan in my ear. As soon as she finished Danny came crashing through the window.

"WHAT?! NO WAY! THAT'S DANGEROUS!" I yelled. Jazz ignored me and ran to Danny.

"Danny! Are you okay?!" She was worried. I starred out the window. "Skulker." I growled. And right I was. Skulker was floated outside Jazz's window smirking.

"Lumina, long time no see, I've caught him, your little plan to defend the ghost boy didn't work." I glared at him. That vain _little_(he is indeed little) bastard!

"You haven't caught him yet. Jazz, take Danny and get away from here." Jazz starred at me for a few minutes. It took time to calculate what had just happened. She then nodded and ran off.

"I'm really going to enjoy being the crud outta you again." And so it began, but this time, on of us isn't coming back, dead or alive.

No I'm just kidding. He smirked and fired everything her could at me. I would have just let them pass right through me, but they they would hit the house. So I took the hits, one-by-one. This was going to be a lo-o-o-o-ng battle.

I flew away from him, from the house, from Danny and Jazz. He followed at top speed. We were neck-in-neck. He flew fast. I flew faster.

"You! I'm gonna finish you off once and for all, I don't care who's ectoplasm you have!" He grabbed my leg, flung me around a few times and then threw me to the ground. I landed, hard. He was sure I was finished and let his guard down. But I wasn't finished.

I shot an ectoplasmic energy blast at him. It caught Skulker by surprise and he was sent into, well wherever he was sent. I didn't bother going after him, I just ran towards Jazz and Danny.

"Jazz is he okay?!" Of course I was worried, this was partly **my** fault! Jazz sighed. This worried me even more!

"Jazz!" She shook her head. "Yeah he'll be fine, just needs a little time to recover." I sighed in relief.

"Oh thank god..." I smiled. This took a load off my back. I was so happy about D- wait..did I just say I was happy? I felt myself go hot. Great..now I was blushing for no reason. Wait, was it even possible for a ghost to blush?

Whatever, that's not the issue right now. I helped Jazz take Danny to his room, we slipped in unheard. When we entered Jazz's room I thanked her and left.

**Pause(Jazz's P.O.V)**

She's so sweet. That girl...ghost. I have to convince Danny not to send her back, she doesn't enjoy it much, I guess. I was so tired.

Tomorrow was my first day of collage, too. I'll miss everyone. Tears formed in my eyes. I crawled into my bed, crying my eyes out and fell asleep.

The next morning I awoke, I was laying down, covered. I had already packed and had already planned my way there. I got up, got dressed, brushed my teeth and hair, and said goodbye to my room.

I ran into Danny's room and kissed him, and then mom and dad, finally I grabbed my stuff and left, taking my new car with me. '_Goodbye everyone..'_

**Pause(Danny's P.O.V)**

I felt something touch my cheek but didn't move. I was awake. I knew what was happening, but I couldn't bare to get up.

I knew Jazz was leaving, I wanted to hug her and tell her not to go. But I couldn't. I just couldn't. Jazz was my sister, I loved her, like a brother should love a sister, but I could never show it.

I watched out my window as the got into her car and drove away. Tears clouded my vision. I couldn't see anything but blur. _'Jazz...I love you...'_ I knew it was hopeless and she wouldn't hear me, but I didn't really care.

I could see my breath again. A ghost? At this time of day? I went ghost and tracked the ghost to Jazz's room.

Lumina? What's she doing here? I was confused. I walked up to her. Touched her shoulder and she flinched.

Lumina slowly got up and smiled weakly. She handed me one of Jazz's stuff animal.

"Take this to Jazz, and tell her I said bye." She said softly, smiling. I sighed.

"Fine." I took the stuffed animal and went ghost. I grabbed Lumina and flew after Jazz. She looked surprised.

"What are you doing Danny?!" I smiled, but didn't answer her.

**End**

_Hey guys Review I hope you liked it._


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I **don't** own Danny Phantom. Moonica and Gothica don't belong to me either. Only Lumina, Steve, Alexander and this story plot.

Summary: Danny is part ghost and part human, he's always been able to beat the ghosts that terrorize the town. But can he beat this one? Or will he be beaten? **Danny**/_OC_, _OC/OC_, _OC/OC_

Couple(s): Danny/Lumina, Moonica/Steve, Gothica/Alexander, hints of: Moonica/Danny, Gothica/Danny

OC(s): Lumina, Gothica, and Moonica. Steve and Alexander.

**Bum Dee-Dee Bum**

**Chapter 4! **

**Bum Dee-Dee Bum**

_**Enjoy :)**_

**Begin(Lumina's P.O.V)**

I sighed, there was no use in arguing with him. My frown grew into a smile and I flew faster, pulling Danny along with me.

"Hey!" He laughed and we flew at the same pace. Spin and laughing we flew through cars and buildings.

I smiled. This was fun, I haven't had this much fun since..never. Danny spotted Jazz's car and we sat in the back.

"Hey Jazz." We said, in harmony. Jazz almost had a heart attack.

"Oh my god guys!" She shouted, surprised. We laughed. Then Danny suddenly stopped. Something was wrong.

"Jazz watch out!" We crashed into two girls. My 'heart' was racing so fast. I couldn't breathe. I was scared.

Did anything happen to them?! When the smoke cleared everything was fine. Jazz and Danny were floating above the car. I began to breathe again.

"Are you okay?!" Danny and I shouted to each other. I jumped out of the car to see if the girls we ran into where okay.

My mouth popped open. The girl was holding the car! I twitched. What the hell?!

"What the hell?!" Danny yelled. Jazz laughed. The girls stared at us like, 'What?' The one with short brown hair smiled. The other one, the one holding the car, smirked.

"So, are you gonna answer the question or not?" I said, seriously.

"Maybe." The both answered.

"Fine, come on." I was about to fly off when they both stopped me.

"Okay, you see, Gothica here-" She pointed to the one holding the car. "-is a vampire." I sighed. Whatever, it wasn't my problem.

"So, can you fix the car, Jazz has to go to collage." Danny explained. The girl with brown hair whispered some things and the car was fixed.

"I'm Moonica by the way." I nodded. "Lumina. That's Danny, and Jazz." We shook hands.

"Thanks. Come on Danny." They were on the ground now. I hugged Jazz and said bye after Danny and we watched her leave.

"So, where are you guys heading?" Danny asked them. The pointed their fingers in a northern direction. I sighed.

"We're going to Amity Park, where are you doing?" They asked/said. I smiled. Danny did too.

"Amity Park." We both replied. "Wanna ride?" I said. They shrugged.

Danny went ghost and grabbed Moonica by the waist, pulling her up. I could see her cheek had turned red. I felt mad, but why? Whatever.

I pulled up the other girl(who was really heavy! 1000 pounds 'cuz she's a vampire) and flew to Amity Park in very little time. Danny and Moonica were already there. I dropped Gothica and left.

"Hey!" She shouted, I really didn't care.

**Pause(Danny's P.O.V)**

Something was wrong with Lumina, I didn't know what but I think it was something to do with me.

"Hey Danny!" Hmm? Oh it's Sam. I smiled at her.

"Yeah?" She was freaking out. Her hair was all messed up and she looked tired.

"Skulker attacked the school!" School! OMG I forgot about school. I rushed to the school and people were running out. Good. I rushed in, as a ghost.

"Skulker!" My breath was seen as I yelled. I walked in, and I couldn't believe what I saw...

**End**

_I **hope**_ you_ enjoyed it lol Review to find out what happens next /-\ ← look it's **Itachi**_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I **don't** own Danny Phantom. Moonica and Gothica don't belong to me either. Only Lumina, Steve, Alexander and this story plot.

Summary: Meet Danny Phantom/Fenton. He is an average ghost-butt kicking superhero that's part ghost himself. Now meet Lumina, a full ghost, she died tragically, who will eventually become a _BIG_ part of young Danny's life. (NEW SUMMARY :O)

Couple(s): Danny/Lumina, Moonica/Steve, Gothica/Alexander, hints of: Moonica/Danny, Gothica/Danny

OC(s): Lumina, Gothica, and Moonica. Steve and Alexander.

**TT I'm so sad, please review**

_**Enjoy :)**_

**Begin(Danny's P.O.V)**

What the hell?! What was Skulker doing? I twitched.

Lumina was upside down. Trying to keep her dress from falling down.

Skulker was smirking, talking to someone on his communicator.

"Skulker! Let go! Dad with NOT be happy!" She yelled. I couldn't move. I just stood there. I wanted to beat the crud outta Skulker so badly right now, yet, I couldn't move.

"Aww, poor you." Skulker said, sarcastically. A ghost showed up next to Skulker. He was tall, broad-shouldered, had straight black hair, and glowing green eyes.

"Hi dad." Lumina smiled, but it looked like a frown. I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. The man smiled back.

"Skulker, what is your business? Why tie up my daughter and call me here?" His voice echoed throughout the whole school.

"Oh, sir, your **daughter **has been associating with the ghost boy." Skulker explained, trying to sound professional. The man nodded.

"I see, so you're hanging upside down because of that boy?" He pointed to me. Lumina climbed up the rope and broke it. She landed on her feet.

"Dad, Skulker is insane, I already said I wouldn't let the ghost boy get taken to the ghost world,so I don't get the point of not being able to associate with him. I can't look out for him if he doesn't know I even exist." I was about to say something when Lumina sent me a glare and it shut me up. He dad nodded and Skulker growled.

"Okay, fine, Skulker you will not harm the ghost boy or my daughter, okay?" Skulker nodded and the two of them were gone.

Lumina smiled. She hugged me. "Isn't that great?" She backed away and stared at me for a little.

"Danny? Are you okay?" She sounded worried. I couldn't answer her, I just walked away. I half expected her to follow me, but she didn't.

"Danny! What happened?" Lumina yelled after me. I still didn't answer, just kept walking, to I don't know where. I left the school. I had just realized.

She didn't care about me. It was her duty to protect me. She wasn't here to be friends with me. She was even supposed to interact with me. But I had to go after her didn't I? Moonica and Gothica caught up with me. I was well passed the school gates when I heard it.

An explosion. A scream. And I was about to rush in, but I was beat there. A guy ran in. After a while he walked out, carrying Lumina, who was passed out.

"Hurry up Steve." The guy said, or growled out. A guy with black hair a blue eyes followed. He looked pissed.

"Shut up Alexander, I'm coming!" Steve yelled. Alexander smiled when he spotted Moonica.

"Long time no see, huh Miss.Moonica?" He said. Moonica must have known him because she smiled back.

"Yeah, long time no see Alexander." She replied. Alexander turned to me.

"I believe this is yours." He handed Lumina to me. Steve handed me a tube of ointment.

"Put this on her burns twice a day." He said, smiling. I nodded, took the ointment and flew home.

This is my fault. I shouldn't have left her there. I should have seen it coming. I flew into Jazz's room and put her down on the bed, gently. I put the ointment on her burns and waited.

After some time I couldn't look at her, I knew it was my fault. I couldn't take it. I had started crying a while ago but ran out of tears. I floated through the wall into my room and sat down.

There was a knock at the door at around three o'clock. I got up and opened the door. It was Sam.

"Yeah?" Sam smiled. She hugged me. It surprised me.

"Danny...I have to tell you something.." She was blushing and looking at the floor.

"Yeah?"

"I...I...I like you!" She shouted.

**Pause(Lumina's P.O.V)**

My head hurt as I awoke. I looked around, I was in Jazz's room. I checked my burns and figured they were fine. Getting up I heard something. I opened the door and starred in shock, Sam and Danny were kissing!

Tears stained my face and I felt like killing Sam. But Danny would hate me if I did, so I just flew away. I never wanted to see Danny or Sam again! I hope they have a good life together. I back to the school and went invisible.

**Pause(Danny's P.O.V)**

My eyes widened when Sam's lips crashed into mine. I didn't like Sam! She was a friend, but I didn't like-like her!

I looked around. Lumina, was starring at us, tears running down her cheeks. She ran off. I broke away from Sam.

"Sam, I'm sorry, I don't like you like that." I chased after Lumina. I can't believe Sam did that! I can't believe Lumina saw it! The second one was worse, I said to my self. I chased after her for a while before I lost her. Great. Thanks a lot Sam.

**End**

_Review I won't update unless I get **8 reviews**. I know I need a bunch or reviews to get there, but a bunch of people read it but don't review. It's okay to review, I don't bite. That's Gothica's job. LOL_


End file.
